You've Got Mail
by Vanessa Baker
Summary: Aly and AJ get fan mail they read it and want to meet the person. What happens when they meet? This story is about Aly and AJ, HSM cast, Hannah Montana cast, and the Suite Life cast as well. Real people! Changed penname!
1. Mail

1. Mail

Aly and AJ were checking their fan-mail. They had read about five letters each when AJ saw one particular letter. It was from a fan named Pearl. The letter said:

Dear Aly and AJ,

You guys are sooooooooo awesome! My name is Pearl, I'm 13 years old. I have twin sister her name is Annie. I also have a little sister her name is Emma. I'm adopted. My parents' names are Bruce and Bethany.

My favorite song is, you guessed it Chemicals React. I know all of the words to the song. I even have you're CD, I'm hoping to get a new one because the one that I have now is scratched I've played it so many times!

My request is that I would like a brand new autographed CD. I would also like an autographed poster. I would LOVE to meet both of you. It is my dream. Also could you possibly write back? I would hang the letter on my wall.

Sincerely you're biggest fan,

Pearl

"Wow" said AJ. "Hey Aly, come take a look at this". "What is it"? Aly asked. "It's a letter from one of our fans" AJ said. "Well, of course it is" Aly said. Aly read the letter and said the exacted same thing her sister had said: "Wow". Aly took the picture Pearl sent with the letter. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt a white sparkly shirt with cute black strap high heels. Her hair was parted at the side and she had earrings that were shaped like fairies. "AJ come look at the picture she sent" Aly said. AJ came to Aly to look at the picture. "We have to write her back" AJ said. "No" said Aly "we have to meet her".


	2. AN

Ok, this is my first fan fic so be nice! I need reviews they make me happy ). Anywayz, I have the first three chapters done and now I'm finishing the forth. I hope you like the first chapter!

Love,

alyandajchemicalsreact


	3. Pearl's House

2. Pearl's House

"Hey Pearl" her mom said "You have mail". "I do" I said who from"? "I'm not going to tell you" her mom said "find out for you're self". She went back into the dining room and set the other mail on the table. As my mom handed me the letter I saw who it was from and I gave out a loud shriek. "Oh my GOD"! I said, practically yelling and trying to stay calm. I opened the letter and the letter said:

Dear Pearl,

Hi, this is Aly and AJ. We got you're letter a few days ago and we want to meet you. If you really, really want to meet us here is the number to reach us: (954) 971-3465. (That is Aly's cell number). If you call we can come over to your house after we set something up. Thank you for sending us the letter and the picture. Call us soon!

Love,

Aly and AJ

As I finished the letter I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After about three rings some body answered:

Aly: Hello, this is Alyson Michalka speaking.

Me: Oh my God is this really Alyson Michalka!

Aly: Yea it is.

Me: Oh my God I can't believe this is actually happening!

Aly: Yea, ok no more screaming I need my ears to hear you know.

Me: Oh sorry. I kinda forgot to say my name, its Pearl. Anyways, was wondering if we could set something up.

Aly: Yes we can. AJ and I have been dying to hear from you. What day can we come?

Me: I don't know let me ask my mom. I'll be right back.

Aly: Ok.

I walked over to my mom and told her everything: Me writing to Aly and AJ, the writing back, that Aly was on the phone at that moment, and that she and her sister, AJ wanted to meet me as much as I wanted to meet them. "Well, I don't know about this" said my mom. "PLEASE, mom"? I asked, begging. "How will they get here"? She asked. "Fly of course" I said. "Ok, I guess Aly and AJ can come over" She said. "Oh my GOD"! I said, "I'm so happy". I got back on the phone with Aly:

Me: I'm back!

Aly: Ok. So what did you're mom say?

Me: I'll give you one guess.

Aly: No?

Me: No, YES!

Aly: Are you kidding?

Me: No I'm not; you and your sister can come to my house and stay as long as you want.

Aly: Ok let me tell AJ the good news. I'll call you back but first I need your home number.

Me: Ok, here it is: (425)931-5377. Got it down?

Aly: Yea I will call you back as soon as I can! Bye.

Me: Bye Aly.

A few hours had passed and I hadn't heard a thing from Aly. Suddenly the phone rang and my mom answered it. "Pearl" She called "The phone is for you". "I got it"! I yelled. It was Aly:

Aly: Hey Pearl, great news!

Me: What?

Aly: We are coming September 6.

Me: Isn't that tomorrow?

Aly: YES!

Me: Oh my god! You and AJ are coming tomorrow?

Aly: Yes!

Me: I can't wait. What time should my mom and I pick you two up?

Aly: Well, the plane leaves at 7:00… so I'm guessing at about 12:00 noon.

Me: Ok I'll tell my mom and we will pick you up at 12:00. See you tomorrow! Say hi to AJ form me, Bye.

Aly: Ok, Bye Pearl. We will see you tomorrow!


	4. The Meeting

3. The Meeting

The next day I could hardly contain myself! I told my mom that we had to pick Aly and AJ up at 12:00. A while later I looked at the clock and I saw that there was only 15 minutes until we had to be there. "Come on" I said, "We are going to be late". "I'm coming, I'm coming" my mom said. When we got to the airport we knew were they were at once. There was a huge crowd of people surrounding them. Security was trying to keep people off of them but having no such luck. I went up to one of the guards and asked if I could see Aly and AJ, but he had other plans. As he started to pick me up AJ spotted me. "Isn't that her" she whispered to Aly. "I think so" Aly said looking at the picture she had brought. "HEY" they yelled. The guard that picked me up immediately put me down. Then the crowd disappeared and it was only me, my mom, Aly and AJ, and their body guard. "You guys can go now" AJ said, gesturing towards the body guards. "Oh my gosh" I said "I can't believe that this is happening". "Hi, Pearl" said Aly, holding her hand out. Hi, Aly" I said, I shook her hand and nearly fainted. "Hey, Pearl, I'm so glad to finally meet you" said AJ, holding her hand out as well. "Hi, AJ" I said, shaking her hand and nearly fainting a second time. After I introduced them to my mom we set off. We all went to the baggage claim to get their things. "Hey, I think I see mine" AJ said. Sure enough it was. After they had found all of their stuff we headed to the car. We all piled in, my mom driving, Aly in the front and me and AJ in the back. It took us longer to get home then to get to the air port because every time we stopped people on the sidewalk saw Aly in the front seat and charged for the car, it was terrible! But we did eventually make it home.


	5. The Second Authores Note

**Ok sorry that chapter was so short. I have a good reason! Don't worry I'll make it up to you in the next few chapters. So far have you enjoyed this story? I want to know. PLEASE give me NICE reviews! If you don't give them to me I'm NOT gonna update… hummm I'm think I would want 5 or more reviews. If you give them to me I will update, but if not I WON'T!**

**Much love,**

**alyandajchemicalsreact**


	6. Author's Note 3

Ok, I've gotten MANY reviews that say "When dose HSM come in"? Well, I think that it comes in the next chapter or the one after that. So, I really don't want any more of those (not trying to be mean if I sound like it). Anyways, I'm trying to update but I have sooooooooooooooooooooo much homework that I don't have time! It SUCKS! I'll try to update ASAP (I still have to type up the chapters). So don't be mad if you are not seeing HSM I'll TRY to update sooon I promis! )

Love,

alyandajchemicalsreact


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story because I haven't typed it up and people don't seem to like it I might delete it so if you don't want me to delete it say so or other wise I will delete it. Just wanting to tell you this because I'm working on another story: Love and Halloween Nights. If any one who is reading that one I am currently working on it and I will have it up either tomorrow or the next day. I am truly sorry for having you wait so long.

Love,

XzanessaloveX 3


	8. Read Please!

Okie Dokie

**Okie Dokie. I've extremely busy with school and stuff and I haven't updated ANY of my stories at all. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update them soon. But not now cuz of all this stuff going on in my life. I don't know exactly when I'm gonna have them up. They'll prolly be updated during the summer or sometime then. Maybe sooner if I have time. I'll start working on some chapters today or the next and maybe possibly have them done in a few days so I can post them. Thank for still reading my stories! I really appreciate that. Anywho…I'll work on the stories and have them up soon I PROMISE!!**

**-Vanessa Baker **


End file.
